


Need of Bunnies

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birth, Blood, F/F, Other, Oviposition, Silly, Transformation, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem
Summary: Peridot discovers Jasper needs help with her upgrades. EASTER EDITION.





	Need of Bunnies

Peridot can’t make sense of the message’s headline. “Are you occupied?” it was from Jasper, approximately four hours ago. The robotic gem opens up the video to see her orange escort squinting into her camera and adjusting the equipment, "Peridot, you've read through the updated mission log?" the green gem gives her screen a suspicious look as the picture begins to fully take form. Jasper sweats. The beads roll down her strong jaw, locks of hair hang in front of her face, frazzled. "I need you in my office, right now.”

The green robotanist immediately jumps out of her seat. A small vibration rings out from one of the walls, as if someone had hit the floor with something very heavy. Nervously, Peridot exits the control room. An empty hallway greets her but she can already hear yelling down the hall. She makes a startled noise as suddenly someone touches her arm. “Peridot?” the gem looks to discover that Lapis is outside of her quarters. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not certain. Please return to your designated space.” the green gem waits for the blue one to go back into her room before heading down the hall. The walk is long, anxious and somewhat awkward. Peridot can hear the infrequent moans growing louder, as the distance between her and the orange gem’s room disappears. 

She avoids Jasper’s office, and goes straight to the gem’s quarters. There’s only three of them on the ship and Lapis isn’t allowed to open these many doors. Peridot often begged for this measure of privacy on their homeworld. The gem’s thoughts are cut out as she finally enters the correct override code on Jasper’s door. An emotion she can only pin down as terror fills her mind as she steps into the chamber. Immediately she’s forced to give the strange room a look over- and then she spots the large gem.

A large series of dents have appeared next to Jasper as she hits it repeatedly, marring the metal only slightly thanks to the strength of the alloy. Several surly swears spew from Jasper before Peridot dares to approach. “Jasper, you’re in need of assistance?” the words are jittery and her fingers float nervously off of her wrists despite her efforts to keep them clenched.

The massive pile of hair shifts across Jasper’s back as she turns to face the smaller gem. Peridot realizes that something very strange and bad is happening. The orange gem’s arm are both against the wall and when she moves even a bit, her entire body stays rigid and tight. Jasper’s bow-legged shifting becomes the worst thing Peridot’s ever had to witness. “Yes.” it comes from between clenched teeth.

She comes to Jasper’s aide, but nearly slips in a puddle of unidentifiable liquid. The green gem almost vomits when she discovers it’s yellow-orange and dusky from blood in it. “Jasper, are you injured?” up close she can see that there is definitely something staining Jasper’s uniform.

The reply is muffled against the wall, “No.”

Perdiot’s frown gets deeper, “You’re bleeding.” she crosses her arms.

“Yes, I am. Don’t be alarmed.”

 

The smaller gem huffs “If you didn’t want that to happen you shouldn’t of left me that message.”

“I panicked okay.”

“Urgh, tell me what’s going on. What hurt you?”

“I’m not injured.”

Peridot begins to look for the source of the blood, picking up Jasper’s huge mass of hair. The invasion disturbs everyone involved, Jasper goes shock still while Peridot pushes her sides and then slips over to the wall. “You’re” she leans forward and presses her fingers across her escort’s extremely distended abdomen. “huge.” she grimaces and looks up at Jasper’s face from underneath an orange arm. “How far apart are the contractions?” the gem’s big belly almost touches the wall with it’s immense girth, her face drips sweat and for a moment the fear is unguarded on her face.

“I don’t know.” the bigger gem leans the crown of her head against the cool metal.

“Why was I not informed-” Jasper’s hand appears in her face.

“I. Told. You.” yellow eyes narrow at the other gem. “They updated our itinerary before we left. I took it right before departure.”

Peridot pouts and sighs, “Sorry.” she pats Jasper’s arm awkwardly.

“It’s fine.”

“Here, lean on me.” the request makes Jasper snort in amusement, but she complies. The orange gem slides off of the wall and finds one arm wrapped around Peridot’s shoulders. Together they progress to the other room- the one made for medical procedures. Lapis never appears in sight, and Peridot finds herself very, very grateful that Jasper can lean on the walls.

The immaculate walls open before them and lock after they shut. One by one the lights turn on. Jasper curls around one surgical table and gives up on moving in any further. Peridot does her best to coax the other gem onto the table proper, prodding and then finally giving up. “I need to see how far along you are Jasper.” 

“What?”

“Inspection” the small gem says very curtly. “lay down and take off your suit.” she points a finger down at the cold metal surface.

“I’m going to tear you, limb from limb and then I’m going to throw you into a sun.” Jasper grumbles but climbs up, careful with her heavy, swollen belly. The orange gem lays on her side and Peridot soon finds herself mesmerized by the numerous signatures radiating off of the gem.

“Did you reform the fluids?”

“No.”

A note of smugness comes from the handless gem “You should start any minute now.”

Within the hour Jasper goes to squirming whenever a particularly jarring contraction hurts her. Peridot finds herself prodding at the most valiant little bump wiggling around in Jasper’s belly. Every now and then her proddings earns a tired, “Stop it.” from Jasper, but she’s too busy trying to categorize just what type of droid the orange gem’s creating to notice the first birth start.

Jasper groans and she shifts, Perdiot’s confused by the movement. The singular raised leg makes her brow furrow before it hits her, “Take off your pants.” the orange gem shakes her head. Peridot makes an exasperated sigh and grabs at the fabric.

A sudden “Stop.” comes from Jasper but Peridot pulls the suit until the fabric rips at her belly. The smaller gem pulls it downwards and then gives a tug to remove the material completely. “Thanks a lot.” Jasper rolls her eyes at the smaller gem.

“You’re welcome.”

“You don’t have to help me.”

“You’re the one that requested my presence.”

Jasper opens her mouth to issue a retort, but instead whines deep in her throat. The green gem looks bemused before reaching out and stopping Jasper’s leg from closing together. “You’ll kill them if you do that.” Peridot keeps her hand on Jasper’s inner thigh and pats her overextended belly. “Push.” the green gem has more experience with this than Jasper.

The orange gem growls “I am.” and like that there’s a wash of fluid on the table, mostly just amniotic, some blood. Peridot cringes and looks away as Jasper begins to push again. A strange arrangement of sounds come from the other gem, and soon a soft plop brings Peridot’s attention back to the table. An egg has slid out of her escort, Peridot reaches out and holds the round object to keep it from falling off of the table.

“It seems to be of high quality.” the green gem feels warmth soak her pride as she turns over the orange egg and white egg. Peridot flicks on a light from the end of one finger and observes the inside of the egg. The fetus is a thick, circular gem, with a small, curled up fetus curled around it. Her light clicks off and she sets the egg down in the warm bedding she'd prepared for it. Something, something feels very off about the structure. Peridot pulls up her screen using two fingers and frowns at the readings, “This … isn’t the correct form.”

For Jasper, time moves at a snail’s pace. The steady rhythm of painful cramps followed by the drop of weight into her pelvis urges her to push. Attendance doesn't lag on Peridot's end she gets each of the first three eggs immediately, before any can touch the cold surface of the table. The green gem's arms and fingers are absolutely covered in amniotic fluid and blood, “Wrong, these are developing incorrectly.” the eggs are in blue, green white, orange and red. The colors on the shells vary from the standard clear crystal egg, Peridot looks helplessly to her companion and squeezes her leg. “Did you take matching doses? Jasper?” her face pales.

The orange gem shakes her head and sits up on the table, legs and arms wobbly. Her abdomen looks like a giant, half full balloon. The eggs are each too large and have consumed too much of her strength. the striped gem shakes her head, her massive matted hair following as she stares down at her stomach. “I can’t remember. Peridot? It hurts.” her pelvis aches, her back feels like it’s on fire and the tears drip down her face as she feels the disappointment hurt more than anything he’s ever felt before. “It hurts, my head.” she reaches up and her other supporting arm goes wobbly as she scratches at her scalp.

Peridot speaks to Jasper’s crotch, “Stop. Don’t push, let me observe.” she hurries around the table to Jasper’s side. The smaller gem reaches up and delicately takes one of Jasper’s hands. “Do not injure yourself, your powers are currently compromised.” her voice is mechanical as she observes the sticky, bloody spot on Jasper’s head. A small growth has appeared, and slowly stretches out as Jaser begins to weep and clutch at her thighs.

“I can’t stop them.” an egg slides out and hits the table with a heavy thump. The orange gem feels a scorching heat gathering in her groin and at the base of her spine. A nub appears, first flesh but then slowly cartilage platelets form and the screaming little nerves slip inside of their new home. The gem raises her hips and the egg slips underneath her body as she begins to rise up, fingers pressing into her thighs and leaving deep dents. “I’m changing.”

“That’s impossible, this should be impossible.” Peridot squeezes her hair with her fingers and watches in horror as Jasper begins to shift.

Fur crawls up Jasper’s hands, her nails curl out in thick, long shapes. The nubs on her head spill out and lengthen before unfurling into a set of soft, delicate ears that quickly grow a layer of delicate, velvety fur. The gem’s hips tremble and another egg slides out of her dripping wet sex with a squelch. “They’re coming out Peridot, I can’t stop.” her eyes focus squarely on her companion, lost and glassy as another heavy shape slides into her channel and then slowly out onto the table. The tail is formed, soft and covered in a thick layer of silky fur.

“Jasper, STOP.” Peridot pushes the eggs off the side of the table and then tries to push Jasper down with her hands. “Do not-” the sight of Jasper’s fur covered hands makes her back away.

The bigger gem flattens against the table, hands straying between her legs. Her fingers are slippery and wet until she wipes them against the fur that’s crawled all the way up her thighs and elbows. “I’m not doing it Peridot.” she can barely speak, voice quivering as another egg begins to make it’s way out of her body. The gem presses and plays with her cunt, the blush staining her face as she catches sight of Peridot’s shocked face. “I can’t control them.”

Green fingers slide down a green face and she shakes her head, “I-I’m going to leave until you become composed.” she points at the mess of irregular, unwanted eggs “If you do not dispose of these I will.” Peridot hurries towards the door, whispering to herself “Please, don’t stay this way Jasper.”

Thankfully when Peridot does return, it’s to Jasper in a daze on the table. The green gem begins to clean up, setting the drones to work while she ponders the presence of eggs in several of Jasper’s orifices. When the other gem wakes up fully, it’s to a cleaned room and no clothing.

“Jasper, I belive I’ve found the cause of this sudden haijacking.” Peridot turns to her escort, expanding her screen. “Whoever provided your dose injected a small viral compoent instead of drone. We’ll need to stop to recive the new dosage but we can attempt this batch of drones again, correctly this time.”

The orange gem nods along slowly, “I’m sore.”

“It’ll wear off in time. You can change back once your hold is released, or finishes refreshing in two weeks.” Peridot eyes Jasper as she sits off the side of the table.

“I’ll wait it out, I don’t want to regenerate.” she says it while she drags Peridot into her arms for some reason she can’t remember. Jasper wants to focus on healing, but at the same time she wants to feel more eggs coming out of her body.

“Don’t forget to sign the report I’ve written up.” Peridot uses her put out voice but she curls around the bigger gem, unable to resist the strangely affectionate pull Jasper has.

Jasper should have regenerated, the strange Earth DNA in her system makes her downright affectionate and annoying until it finally phases away one dark space day.


End file.
